


Winter Never Felt So Warm

by meggywebb



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Game of Thrones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Scenes, Some angst, Star Wars/ Game of Thrones Cross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggywebb/pseuds/meggywebb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rey made it over the wall away from the encroaching Winter she never believed she would find comfort in the household of the Warden of the North, who just so happened to be the son of the Queen. Eventual Reylo with background stormpilot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Never Felt So Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok So this is the first time in a very very long time I have written so its probably rubbish :). Obviously season 6 of Game of Thrones has just started and I've been itching to write some Reylo for a while so here is my attempt and a crossover. I'm not great at my Star Wars or Game of Thrones lore so I'm going to just make it up as I go along :D. Hope you enjoy it. Completely unbeta'd and what not so be kind :).

She kept running, hearing the howling of the dogs and steady thump of hooves behind her. Maybe if she could just climb up into a tree she might be able to get away. It had been 5 days since her and Finn had been given access over the wall by the current Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, Luke Skywalker. Finn had stayed at Castle Black, the first wildling to be given access and the right to train with the Night’s Watch and a possibility of joining them in guarding the wall. When Luke became Lord Commander he set out to make a difference, but some of his decisions are not taken kindly by other older members of the night’s watch. 

Rey could hear the shouts of the men on horseback. She was being chased by a group of men from a town further up the moor. She had kept away from the marked paths to avoid any confrontation but they had somehow found her. She had shed a lot of her Wildling outer skins for a basic tunic and legging combination with a single outer wolf skin. Her thick winter boots were covered in a small layer of snow as she kicked up while running. Her staff was firmly strapped to her back with two smaller knives in her hands just in case she needed to quickly protect herself. She looked behind her to see if they were catching up with her and she didn’t see the large black horse suddenly pull in front of her. She ran directly into its flank with a thump and fell to the ground. She looked up at the rider on the horse, a tall man with dark furs on, a mask covering his face. He didn’t look at her; instead he was looking directly behind her where the men on horses were pulling up. 

“Lord Ren!” the leader exclaimed in surprise, “I was not expecting to see you out this far.” 

The tall man in dark furs moved his head to the side slightly, as if he was sizing up the other man. 

“Lord Bolton, I would like to know why you are chasing my handmaiden.” Lord Ren said, his voice low and calm, slightly muffled through the mask. 

“Lord Ren, this is no handmaiden, she is a wildling obviously escaped over the wall.” Ramsey Bolton exclaimed.

“I am warden of the North Lord Bolton, it is I who has the say as to who this is and I am telling you that she is my handmaiden and I do not take kindly to your men chasing her through the woods. Now I wish you a good day.” With that Lord Ren grabbed Rey by the shoulder and hoisted her up onto his horse. She wrapped her arms around him, thanking the old gods for her mysterious saviour. 

He led his horse away from the other men back towards where they had a small camp set up. He was out hunting with his friend and advisor Hux when he heard the commotion of the chase. When he was a safe distance away he stopped his horse and slid off the saddle, lending an arm to the girl to help her down. 

“Now, could you please explain to me how you got over that wall?” He said in a low voice. 

She started slightly, wincing at his tone. “The Lord Commander Sir, he let me and a friend through, we were escaping before winter starts, before the white walkers descend.” 

Lord Ren scoffed, “The white walkers are but a myth.”

She shook her head slightly; he had not seen what she had last winter, when she was just a young girl of 10. Her parents had hidden her in a cave, before the walkers came, she could hear the screams of her friends and family before silence. She stayed quiet and hidden, living off snow and mice, until a boy slightly older than her crawled into the cave to escape a wolf. Finn had saved her that day and they had been almost inseparable since. That had been a relatively short winter, before the long summer which had now been going for 9 years. 

“Well girl you are going to have to come with me, we need more help around the castle and I’m sure the men will appreciate another pretty face. What is your name girl?”  
She scowled at his comment, she was more than just a pretty face, she was a fighter and a survivor, and she would just have to prove herself to him. “My name is Rey sir.” She said, trying to keep her temper in check.

“Well Rey I think it’s about time we made our way back to Winterfell.” He helped up onto his horse and got on behind her, nestling against her back. He made his way back to where Hux was waiting to inform the other man that it was time to head back home. 

***

Several hours later they had made it back to Winterfell, the sun had started to set and Rey was struggling to keep herself awake, she had finally relaxed with the warm chest against her back as a slight comfort that life may start getting better in the near future. When they made it through the gates to the castle she sat up straight, looking around her in awe. She felt Lord Ren get off the horse behind her as a stable boy was taking the reins. She was helped down and led into the main hall of the castle by Lord Ren. He led her to a small table at the back of the hall and sat down motioning her to stand in front of him. 

“Please sir,” she said, “may I see the face of my saviour?” 

He tilted his head to look up at her, and then moved his hands to remove the helm. She was shocked to see a young handsome face under the heavy helmet. He was pale with dark eyes and darker hair which fell in waves over his ears. His nose was slightly too big but it suited him. 

“You will be given a bed with the other handmaidens and chores around the house in return for keep and food, will you be able to manage this?” he said, his voice for the first time untainted. 

She nodded, grateful for the chance to live, to have a warm room and food in her stomach. For the first time in her life she didn’t have to wonder where her next meal was coming from.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little taster to whet your whistle. More soon :)


End file.
